Window air conditioning (AC) units are a relatively inexpensive and convenient way to cool selected rooms or areas. A window is partially opened, the AC unit is installed in the window, and the window is then closed on top of the AC unit. While convenient, window AC units also have some drawbacks, including limited ability to keep the window from being opened, either from someone the outside, such as an intruder trying to break in, or from someone on the inside, such as a child who could fall out.